


Dick Grayson in the Arrowverse

by Hunter_Thawne



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bludhaven Police Department, Canon: CW DC TV Universe, DC Comics References, Mentioned Felicity Smoak, Mentioned Kate Kane, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Thawne/pseuds/Hunter_Thawne
Summary: Basically what if Batman's first protegee was in the CW.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jacob Kane, Dick Grayson & Julia Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Luke Fox, Dick Grayson & Ryan Wilder
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. The Prodigal Son Returns

**Author's Note:**

> The lines mean that some time has been skipped.

Gotham has always been dark, even with all the lights in the city. It is a place full of tragedies, loss, regrets, and corruption. So, when one gets out they never expect to go back, but one never leaves Gotham, it will always be a stain on one’s soul. That is the exact case for Detective Richard, Dick, Grayson of the Blüdhaven PD. His time in Gotham should be short, he only has one job to do, and he is specially suited to do it, given his background. His job is to investigate CROW Security, a private security firm that polices Gotham City. It has become more apparent than ever that there are corrupted individuals, within the organization. Dick has to write a report suggesting some restrictions, and changes, that need to be put into place. This is necessary, so his feelings of Gotham are not the primary concern.

After the five-hour drive the town car, sent by CROW Security, came to a stop at CROW headquarters. Dick steps out of the car, sets his duffle bag on the ground, and stretches out for a second. Then he picks his bag up and heads inside. As he steps into the elevator he sees a familiar face, Julia Pennyworth, and someone he has never seen before. The fresher face in the elevator speaks up, and says “You must be Detective Grayson, I’m Agent Moore, and this is Agent Pennyworth.” Julia refuses to look at me, but he turns his head slightly and gives Agent Moore a smile. “It is nice to meet you Agent Moore, but please call me Dick.” He says as he offers his hand, which she shakes politely. “Though me and Julia are already acquainted from when we were younger.” She seemed surprised by that statement. “Don’t be surprised she, and a few others, don’t like to speak about me. They weren’t exactly happy that I moved away.” He explains, without giving too much away. “Wait, why was that a bi…” Ding. The opening of the elevator doors cuts her off. Dick says to ask Julia, and then heads off to get his security badge.  
__________________________________________________________________

After a quick photo and printing session, he heads back to the elevator, to go greet Commander Jacob Kane on the top floor. As the elevator doors open he picks up his bag and steps out to see the open office space. He looks around and spots Commander Kane in his office. He walks up the path to the Commander's door and knocks on it. “Come in.” Dick hears from behind the door. Inside of his office it is obvious to anyone, with okay observational skills, that Jacob Kane has been drinking his sorrows away. It is understandable, considering that this is the second time he has lost a daughter. “It’s been awhile Commander.” Dick says. “Huh? Oh yeah, Dick Grayson. If you came for a funeral there isn’t one. I am not done searching for Kate.” Jacob replied in a confused and drunkenly manner. “No, I figured there wouldn’t be. I am here because I will be the detective handling your corruption investigation.” Dick tells him in a professional, yet friendly way. Commander Kane looks up at Dick to say, “Oh. At least you’re someone I know and can trust. I feel like I’ve lost all of the order left in this city.” “Nah.” Dick says. “It’s Gotham there will always be chaos, but good men always help get this city back on its feet. I know you’re a good man, everyone out there knows it too, but the question is do you know it?” That question really makes Jacob Kane think. “Alright I am going to go unpack, and give you some time to sober up. I’ll be staying at Wayne Manor. Give me a call when you’re ready to talk about business, but you can also call to talk about anything else as well.” And with that Dick got up and left.  
__________________________________________________________________

The manor looks as it always has, old, yet well kept, and grand. Dick takes a breath and walks up the steps to the doors. Dick opens up one of the two doors, and heads inside to see the long hallways, a staircase with pictures lining the walls, and an opening to the main parlor. He heads up the stairs, and goes to his old room. Not much has changed in it, it looks exactly like it did when he left. He sets his bag down on his bed and opens it up. He takes a few shirts out when he hears the floor creak. He goes for his taser when he feels a rifle up against his back. Next comes the cliché words everyone hears in this situation “Don’t move.”

To Be Continued…


	2. An Old Bird Meets the New Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets the Team Batwoman.

“Don’t move.”

Dick takes a second to think about the length of the rifle, and how far away the intruder is. Dick twists around, grabs the barrel of the gun, and drops the intruder on the ground by using his leg to sweep under the intruder’s feet.

As Dick goes to knock out the intruder, with the butt of the gun, he takes a good look at who threatened him, and he sees who it is.

“Luke?” He says puzzled at why he held as to why Luke would point a gun at him.

Luke squints and realizes what is happening. “Dick?” 

“What are you doing here?” They say at the same time, with an accusative tone. 

“Bruce told me, before he disappeared, I could always stay here when I’m in Gotham.” Dick responds.

“I’m here because I got an alert someone entered the Manor, but instead of protecting the place, I wound up on the floor.” Luke says, with clear frustration.

“I’m sorry, but next time make sure you know who you point a gun at.” Dick says, while offering Luke a hand up. Luke takes Dick’s hand and gets back on his feet.

“Ugh.” Luke groans as he stretches his back out. 

“Well, while you’re here, do you wanna meet the new team Batwoman?” Luke asks Dick.

“Why not. It would be good to meet who is filling Bruce’s shoes. Wait, are they actually wearing Bruce’s old boots?” Dick asks jokingly.

“Well some bits of it, yeah. Also used parts of Barbara’s old boots.” Luke responded. Dick just laughs at Luke’s seriousness. He also flinches a bit at the mention of Barbara.

The two men walk out of the manner, and hop in Luke’s car. They are now headed to Wayne Tower, so they may go to the cave beneath.  
__________________________________________________________________

Luke and Dick walk into Bruce’s old office. Dick stops for a second to take in the fact that nothing has changed since he’s been there.

Luke then says “Yeah, I just didn’t have the heart to touch it.”, as if he could read Dick’s mind somehow.

Then they open the secret door, and step into the elevator.

When they reach the bottom Dick comments on the first thing he notices, “Wow, these computers are just a step, maybe a step and a half up, from analog.”

“Yeah, I thought Bruce would have upgraded the Batcave’s computer system, as well.” Luke responded.

Dick makes a confused face and tells Luke, “He did, but this is one of his bunkers, not the main Batcave.”

Luke is shocked, and in response says, “Wait, what?! What do you mean this isn’t the main Batcave? Is there another Batcave with more high tech equipment and gadgets?!”

“Yeah, it’s under the Manor. Did Bruce never mention it to you?” Dick asks.

“No” Luke tells Dick in a confused, yet angry, manner.

Then there is the sound of the elevator opening again. “Hey Luke, and who is this?” Mary asks.

“Yeah, Luke I didn’t know anyone could just walk in here.” Ryan says with her arms folded. 

“Oh come on Mary you really don’t remember me. I mean after all of those galas we had to attend you’d think you would at least remember my name.” Dick says to Mary.

“Wait, Dick? Dick Grayson?” Mary say before running to hug him.

“Good to see you to Mary.” Dick says under stress, as Mary hugs very tightly.

“So, how do you know guys know him?” Ryan asks.

“Oh, Bruce was his foster father.” Mary informs Ryan.

“He was also Batman’s first protégée.” Luke adds.

“Yep, while on patrol I used the code name Robin.” Dick tells Ryan. “And I presume you’re the new Batwoman. I mean you aren’t Kate, but no one was. I can see you’re trained, but you’re definitely not used to the gear. All in all you will improve with experience, but I think you are in a good place.” Dick says to Ryan.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Ryan asks

“I meant it as a compliment, but also am giving you stuff to work on. I mean I was even worse than you were, when starting off. I mean I was ten, but I couldn’t fight. I mean I had skills that could be incorporated into a fight, but I didn’t have the experience you do.” Dick says in hopes of making her understand he just wants to make sure she will be okay in the field.

“So, what you’re saying is that I am good, and are giving me advice on what to work on.” She tries to sum up.

“Yep, I mean the bullet proofing is great, but the cape is a hassle.” Dick comments.

“Yeah, well you wore double-sided a black and yellow one, so you shouldn’t talk.” This sassy comment comes from Julia Pennyworth, who is standing at the entrance of the Batcave.

“Why did you let him in here Luke?” She asks

“Because he is our friend.” He answers.

“Not since he left, he hasn’t.” She retorts.

“That was years ago, and he was right to. Bruce was starting to be more erratic.” He debates logically.

“Then he should have stayed, leaving wasn’t the right thing to do at that time.” Julia argues back emotionally.

“Julia, I wanted to be there for him, but he made it hard. He was getting away with so much. The police just started looking the other way when he became more violent. He needed to learn that his actions have consequences, and one of those consequences was that he was driving me away.” Dick intervenes.

“I gotta go.” Julia then proceeds to leave the cave.

“I have to go, as well. Commander Kane will be expecting me.” Dick says.

“Wait you’re a CROW?” Mary asks.

“No, I am a detective sent to investigate corruption within CROW Security.” Dick replies. 

Dick leaves the cave leaving the trio with a dumbstruck look on their faces.

TBC...


	3. Alice and the Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter, Alice.

Dick has returned to CROW Headquarters, and is currently waiting for Jacob Kane. Kane comes out of his door, and motions Dick to come over. 

Dick walks to the door, opens it, and says, “Are you ready to start, Commander?”

“Yes, Grayson. Yes, I am.” Commander Kane responds. The two work hours on hours all through the night, looking at several case files looking for indicators of coverups. 

Then Dick gets a text from Luke. It reads, ‘Be careful around Kane. He knows Kate was Batwoman, and is on to us.’ Dick huffs, as he knows what he has to do.

He locks the door to the commander’s office, and turns on the blackout screens. Kane is puzzled on why Dick does this.

“I just got a text saying you know about Kate.” He told the Commander.

“What about Kate?” He responds, not knowing where this is heading.

“That she was Batwoman, and before you deny or ask how I know there is something I should say. You deserved to know this for a while, but Kate became Batwoman, after learning the true identity of Batman.” He tells him solemnly, knowing this will be hard to hear.

“And just who is Batman?” Commander Kane asks.

“Bruce Wayne. I know because for years I went out with him in my own suit. People sometimes noticed me, but no one could prove I was real.” Dick informed him. 

“Bruce, Batman? If he was Batman why didn’t he try harder to save my girls?” Kane asked, as this question was the most important to him.

“He thought the car was secured. When the car fell he blamed himself, and he never stopped blaming himself. He spent years looking for Beth and Gabi’s bodies. At least we now know why he never found them.” Dick revealed, spilling all the secrets.

“He never stopped caring? All these years, and I blamed him.” Jacob looks down, with regret of blaming the Batman for years.

“I think the death of his cousin and aunt is just one of the many reasons he finally killed the Joker.” Dick said, spilling the dark truth.

“He, what?” Kane said in confusion.

Suddenly an alarm in the building goes off.

“What’s going on?” Dick asks.

“Someone broke into the building.” Kane replies.

The two men rush out to see men in bunny masks and Alice, tearing up the place. Dick jumps into action, he jumps over the railing, lands, and punches a Bunny Goon in the face. 

He then runs at another goon, jumps up, grabs the goon’s torso, kicks a goon behind, the other one, down, and then twists the goon he’s holding, causing, said, goon to hit his head. 

Alice sees Dick, and comes at him with her knife. Dick blocks her swing, headbutts her, uses a wall to jump off of, lands behind Alice, and kicks her feet out under her. 

“STOP! Or I shoot her.” Dick exclaims, while holding an unloaded gun to Alice’s head.

“Listen to him fools! Surrender!” Alice commands.

“Who are you? You seem familiar.” Alice asks.

“Wow, your family seems to forget about me easily. Then again you did go insane, so you get a free pass. My name is Detective Dick Grayson, your cousin raised me.” He says in a joking, lighthearted, manner.

Alice gasps. “Dicky? My you’ve grown into quite the man. If you weren’t pointing a gun at me I would have my way with you.” She says flirtatiously. 

“I’ll have to pass on that offer.” Dick responds.

“Oh, well. It doesn’t matter anyway.” Alice tells him.

“Why not?” Dick asks suspiciously.

“Because, I’ve hacked a few CROW Security drones. At some point tomorrow they will blow up at certain points in the city.” She tells him proud of herself.

Dick stares at her in shock. He lets a few guards take her in, and then rushes to Commander Kane and tells him. Though he may have texted Luke first.

“How can we stop this?” Commander Kane asks.

“Well it depends on how she accessed them. I don’t know if anyone here can help, but I have an old friend who may be able to help us. I can go see her now.” Dick says, but as he puts his coat on his phone gets a message.

The message said, ‘No need to visit bird boy, I am on my way to you. -Oracle’. 

“Never mind she is coming here.” Dick tells Kane

TBC...


	4. Old Flames Still Burn

The elevator is going up the shaft until it reaches the top floor. The doors open and out rolls Barbara Gordon in her wheelchair. 

“Hey, Grayson.” She says smiling at Dick.

“Hey, it’s good to see you Babs.” he greets her in response.

Commander Kane intrudes on them.

“Huhmm! If you too are done with the whole long lost lover gazing, we need to get going.” Commander Kane says trying to keep the area professional.

Dick’s phone chimes with a message from Luke saying, ‘Meet me at the Cave.’

“I gotta go, Luke needs me, but Barbara is more than capable of dealing with the drones.” Dick says running out of the room.

“Commander, can you please show me where I can work?” Barbara asks.

“Yeah, this way Ms. Gordon.” Commander Kane says as he escorts her.

__________________________________________________________________

Dick walks into the Bat-Cave and spots Luke by the computer, with a silver briefcase.

“What do you need me for?” Dick asks.

“I know you’re against this, but you gotta go in the field. There is just too much going on for the CROWS and Batwoman to handle.” Luke explains.

“Look, I get what you’re saying, but I’m done being Robin.” Dick tells him.

“I’m not asking you to be Robin. My dad made you something before he died. He thought the bright red and green would get you killed, so…” Luke opens the briefcase to reveal a new, all black, suit, that has no symbols or deconation yet. “I had it fitted to your current measurements already.” He informs Dick.

Dick sighs. “Fine.”

Dick takes the briefcase and walks out to the bat cycle to get changed.

Gotham better prepare, Robin might not be back, but there is a new hero in town and he means business.

Now decked out in his new suit and gear, Dick Grayson sets out on the bat cycle to help protect the innocents of Gotham.

TBC...


End file.
